Tears Don't Fall
by xXx WinchesterGirl xXx
Summary: Armeria and Skulls just had an affair. A few months later, Armeria gets angry more easily than usual. Skulls doesn't understand why, he only knows that she barely sleeps, and she seems to get sick. Just what is Armeria trying to keep from him, and why?
1. Chapter 1

**Tears Don't Fall...**

**Chapter 1: The Night**

"Oh my..." Armeria said as she came out of hiding from the 'skirmish'. Bodies of dead naval officers were all over the ship. Even though she has only been on the ship for six months, she wasn't used to the killing part.

"So, you have decided to come out of hiding, Arto?" Skulls, who was standing in the center, his un-buttoned shirt was covered with the blood of naval officers that he had just killed. He had an evil grin on his face. She smirked at him.

"I am not quite into this killing thing." she said. He just nodded.

"I know, but it's what we do." He said simply. She turned to see the bodies again.

"Who are--or rather, who _were_ they?" she asked.

"Naval officers, under the command of some aristocrat who is...well, very mean to poor people." Skulls said. Armeria rolled her eyes.

"I still can't stand all of this killing." she said as she walked over to the railing, and watched the sun set. She heard Skulls move behind her, but didn't move to see what he did. Probably shoved his sword into the floor.

"Then, why bother coming onto a pirate ship?" Skulls asked, Armeria didn't answer at first, then she said.

"Two reasons...." She whispered. Skulls sighed from behind her.

"One is because I came to look for Luce. You knew_ that _already_._" She said.

"Of course, and the second reason is...because you can't resist the incredibly handsome, Captain Skulls." Skulls laughed from behind her. She laughed mockingly.

"No. The second reason is because....I have nowhere else to go." She said softly.

Skulls stopped what he was doing.

"I mean, I lost parents when I was very young, and I don't have any other family...." she said, her voice becoming a bit cracked. She didn't hear Skulls move, so she guessed that he wasn't moving. Then, she felt a few tears escape. She wiped them away hastily, but more came at the thought of her parents' deaths. She began to sob.

Her sobs carried for a short moment, before she heard Skulls move behind her. She turned to see that he was coming right at her, and he pulled her against his chest into a soft embrace.

Armeria cried softly for a few minutes, Skulls ran his hand through her hair in a soothing manner.

A few moments later, Armeria's sobs quieted, and she pulled away from him. He was looking down at her with soft eyes.

"Are you alright now?" he asked. She looked down and nodded. Then, she felt Skulls' hand on the side of her face. She looked back up at him.

"Good. I don't like to see you cry....Armeria." he said quietly. She was stiff for a second, then she held his hand on her face.

"I'm sorry." she said. Skulls chuckled lightly, then, he put his finger under her chin, and he tilted her head up so she was looking right at him. His eyes had a look of determination in them. He knelt down toward her.

Armeria didn't move as he came closer, then, he pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her softly at first, then, he kissed her more passionately. She didn't know what to do, then, she found herself clinging to him. Her hands tangled into his hair, as one of his was in her hair, while the other was around her waist.

After a short moment, they pulled away. Neither of them spoke. Then, Skulls pulled Armeria into his arms, in an embrace again. He put his lips to her ear and whispered;

"Armeria...I love you." he whispered softly. Armeria took in a breath, before she closed her eyes.

"I love you too...Skulls."

And they kissed again, under the light of the full moon.

Then, Skulls picked Armeria up into his arms, bridal-style, and he carried her back into the cabin that they shared, and he set her down on the bed. She grabbed at the front of his shirt, which was un-buttoned.

"Don't leave me alone." she said, Skulls chuckled and he removed the blood-stained shirt, and he kissed her fiercely. She held him to her, so he wouldn't leave. Then, she felt one of his hands go down her back, undoing the backs of her dress. She didn't object as he removed the dress, and he gripped her to him. Then, he pushed her down onto the pillows, and he got on top of her. He smiled evilly at her.

"You realize what you're doing, don't you?" he asked in a growl. "You are about to lose your virtue to a pirate. Not just any pirate, but to the Captain Skulls. I wonder what your beloved 'Luce' will think."

She just smiled evilly back at him, and she touched the death tattoo on his chest.

"He already knows..." she said.

He chuckled as he began to kiss her on the lips, again. Then, he got up, so he was just an inch away, and he kissed her throat. Then, he moved back up to kiss her lips again.

**Max: Hey! I hope you liked this, I just read Wanted, and I loved it. I simply had to write this, because I just came up with it! Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought! This is also the most explicit I have ever written in! I am kinda proud of it. Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Few Months Later…**

"Armeria! Behind you!" Skulls shouted. Armeria turned, and swung her sword in front and she fought off the man who dared to attack her. The naval officers came, one by one. Skulls, Armeria and the rest of the crew were fighting hard.

"Damn! How many are there?!" Armeria demanded, as she fought one officer.

"I don't know!" Skulls said, slicing the abdomen of the man he was fighting, and he went up to Armeria, and he sliced his abdomen. She turned to face him.

"These naval officer's have been coming more and more lately! Why?" she asked. Skulls blinked, then he pointed to his chest. Or, more to the death tattoo on his chest.

"_Other_ than that!" Armeria said angrily. Skulls put his hands up.

"That is all I have. Anyway, why are you so mad?" he said. Armeria shook her head.

"I don't know! I'm just tired, probably. I haven't been getting much sleep." she said, rubbing her head in exasperation. Skulls placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you still having the nightmares?" he asked. Armeria nodded.

For the past month, Armeria has been having nightmares of the ship being completely on fire, and the crew was burning, while Skulls was telling her to run. When she jumps off of the ship, she could hear his screams of agony as she hits the water, but she still falls. She has been going to Doc for sleeping draughts constantly, in hopes to get some sleep, but they haven't been working as well as she hoped. She has also been asking Doc if it was anything that might be wrong with _her. _He said it was possible, so he turned back to a few medical books, and he would get back to her soon. This part was kept between them, Skulls doesn't know about that.

Then, Armeria saw someone come up behind Skulls. She pulled her sword out, and pushed it through the man's abdomen. She released the blade, and saw that Skulls had done the same thing.

"Damn! They just keep coming!" Skulls said irritatedly. Armeria crossed her arms.

"No! Ya think?" she said sarcastically. Then, she felt a piercing pain in her shoulder. She let out a scream of agony.

"Armeria!!!" Skulls yelled, and he ran the man through with his blade, and he turned to Armeria, who had collapsed onto the ground, clutching at her shoulder. A dagger protruded from it. Skulls bent down at her side, the sight of the dagger through her shoulder sent a stabbing feeling in him. As though he was stabbed with a thousand daggers--into his heart.

"Skulls...!" Armeria said through clenched teeth. Skulls turned his head to face the crew.

"Get Doc here, now!!!" he screamed at them.

"Skulls!" Armeria yelled. He turned to face her. She had pain on her face, mixed with anger, she also had fire in her eyes.

"Skulls...pull this damned thing out!" she screamed at him. Skulls froze in place. Then, he pulled his shirt off, and he grabbed the dagger and--as fast as he could--he pulled it out of Armeria's shoulder. Her answering scream pierced him, again. He grabbed his shirt, and placed it over her wound. She was panting heavily as he pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you..." she said as he took her to Doc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Solution**

As soon as Armeria was in with Doc, Skulls had to leave to fight more naval officers that had just boarded the ship.

Doc pulled out some antiseptic and bandages, and set to work. He cleaned up the wound with antiseptic, and he began to bandage up Armeria's shoulder. When he was finished, he stood up to wash his hands. Armeria sat up in the bed, holding her bandaged shoulder.

"You shouldn't move, you need to rest." Doc said. Armeria shook her head in defiance. Doc sighed.

"Armeria, please lie down. Rest a bit." Doc said softly. Armeria groaned, but did as he asked.

"Thank you." Doc said.

"Yeah, because if I decided to go back out there, Skulls would have your head, right?" Armeria asked.

"It's sad, but true." He said with a chuckle. She giggled a bit, and she took a deep breath.

"So, have you found out what may be causing the stupid dreams, and why I get so angry all of a sudden?" Armeria asked.

Doc froze at his place, which was by a cabinet of books. Then, he turned to face her, and he grabbed a book.

"Yes...I have."

"So, what is it?" she asked. Doc sighed as he opened the book, and he sat in the chair next to her bed.

"It's an abnormal growth in your body." he said, Armeria took in a breath.

"What? Are you sure?" she asked. Doc nodded.

"Yes, because this growth happens. And, it causes things; like mood swings, dreams, sleeping problems...it also causes abnormal eating habits." he said, looking at her with a smile. She blushed, she has been eating like a horse lately.

"Yeah, I never used to eat very much, and now I am eating three times the amount! It's scaring me, and I know that, whatever this thing is doing, it scares Skulls, too!" she said. "Even though he doesn't show it, I can see it in his eyes." she murmured.

"I know, Armeria. But, this abnormal growth isn't terrible." Doc said. Armeria went stiff.

"Not...terrible?" she asked stiffly.

"No. It's actually a good thing, this kind of growth happens to a lot of women. They experience all of these symptoms, then, they realize that it was all worth it." he said happily.

"I don't understand, Doc. You're saying that this...growth...in my body is normal?" she asked. Doc nodded, then he chuckled.

"Especially for women who have had affairs." Armeria blushed furiously.

"What?! What does _that_ have to do with anything?!" she asked.

"It has everything to do with it. Besides, if I'm correct, this abnormal growth in you belongs to the Captain. He gave it to you." he said.

Armeria growled.

"What...are...you...talking...about? Get your facts straight _before_ I demand it out of him!" she said. Doc chuckled lightly, and he shut the book and set it down.

"Armeria, please calm down. I will tell you what the growth is. Just calm down. It won't kill you. It comes out after a few months." he said. This calmed her down a lot.

"Okay, so, what is this growth, exactly?" Armeria asked. Doc sighed.

"Armeria....you're _pregnant_."

**Max: Surprise! Bet you weren't expecting that one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Disbelief**

**Max:**** Heya! Sorry about disappearing for so long. Been busy. Well, I have returned to you and I will get started!**

Armeria was at a loss for words. She couldn't feel anything, as though she was disconnected from her body.

"Doc…are you sure?" she whispered at last. Doc nodded.

"Without a doubt. You are pregnant." He said calmly.

"B-but...how?" She asked quietly. Doc chuckled.

"Well, this kind of thing only happens when two young people--like you and the captain--meet, they fall in love and they--"

"Okay! Okay, I get it!" Armeria said stopping him as he chuckled again. Armeria felt her heart beat in her chest. She didn't know what to do. She was pregnant, and the child was Skulls'. She didn't know what to do...then...

"Doc, I want my...pregnancy" she whispered the word "to remain a secret between us. I don't know what to do about it right now." she said.

"Armeria, I think that the captain has a right to know--"

"Doc, please! I will tell him...soon...someday...just not now...I can't." Armeria felt close to tears now. She couldn't imagine telling Skulls that he had got her pregnant, she could only imagine what would happen next.

"Armeria..."

"Please, Doc." she whispered.

It was a moment before he answered;

"Alright..."


End file.
